Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 7
Story by Morgan Kingsely Section heading chapter length: 2394 words in chapter 7 Section heading Chapter 7: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker I was the first person to wake up today. I got all of our things put together, so when we leave, we wouldn't need to take several hours getting ready. Matt was the second person who woke up, and he waved hi to me. Then he looked away and wouldn't even give knowledge to my existence anymore. I checked around the village to see what was in it. The Yokomon were away at the moment. When everybody was awake, Matt each of us breakfast. He walked past me, stopped or a second, and slowly gave me a meal as well. Am I actually starting to grow on him. After breakfast, we took of to make more progress and Izzy tried using his computer, but the wireless failed. "Strange, just last night, my wireless was able to work just fine." He started rubbing his chin, as if in a examination sort of way. Tai grabbed the computer away from him, and started whacking it. "Just give it a good old whack and everything will work out just fine." Izzy tried to get it back from Tai, but Tai wouldn't give it back. Sora jumped into the scene and joined Izzys side. "Tai, he doesn't want you to do that to his computer!" She grabbed his soldier, and he stopped because he got distracted. I started to groan over dark misery because of Tai. He was kind of a jerk in my honest opinion. I get that he's just a teenager and all of the stuff, but he still needs to learn some manners while he has a chance. 'Can we please just move on?" Matt asked, and I gave him acknowledge that we should. After about another twenty minutes of walking, I saw a old factory. "Guys, look over there, I see a old factory." Everyone came up to me to see what I was talking about. I was pointing in the direction of the factory. There was black smoke coming out of it, so that should prove that it was still being used In some way. Maybe Izzys wireless problem would be fixed if we went inside and checked around it a little. "I think we should go inside, all in favor say I". Matt said. "I." Everybody yelled, with the exception of T.K. 'Do we really have to go in there?" T.K. asked us. I shook my head. "We don't exactly have to go in there. But since this is the first sign of possible human life that we found so far, we should at least give it a chance. Besides, we might be able to solve Izzys wireless problem that he's having if we check it out." T.K. reluctantly agreed, and we all went on our way to go inside. "How about we all split up?" Tai said. "I say that Joe, Sora, and I go in a group. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. go in there own group. Izzy, you should probably go off on your own to check out our wireless problem." We all split up in the order that Tai suggested, does he now think that he's our leader? We shouldn't even have a leader in the first place, we should all be united and have equal say in all matters. Even T.K., and he's just a little kid for crying out loud. Tai, Sora and I were walking down the different hallways of the factory, and checked to see what was in the rooms. Matt, T.K., and Mimi were checking out the working room. It was to there surprise that nobody was in the factory. What was even stranger to them was the fact that the parts were still working. "What are the machines doing, Matt?" T.K. asked him, and he was confused as well. It was showing some products that they were making getting built up with each step, and then they were removing the parts all over again once they reached a certain point. "I don't know, squirt, looks like the master factory of building and destroying. Kind of counterproductive, if you ask me. To build these tools, then start to take them apart once they reach a certain point." Mimi started sighing. "All the machinery stuff and talk is giving me a headache." Matt looked he wanted to shoot himself because of how whiny she is. Izzy was wandering around by himself, checking for some place that he could rectify his wifi problem. Tentomon was following him. "Izzy, what is it about your computer that you find so interesting?" Izzy looked over at Tentomon. "I just really like the way that they work, just so cool how each one is different. Besides, almost every project that I have done for the last few years have been recorded onto here." The two of them found a big chamber, and he went inside it. It was filled with strange markings, each of them different from all the others. There was a power outlet in the room, and Izzy ran up to it. He pulged his charger into it, and his computer started to charge, and it rebooted back up again. There was wifi in here, so his wireless problem was fixed. "Izzy, is there something you don't want to talk about? You sound like you're trying to hide something about yourself. Perhaps you have dark origins, you know I'm here to talk to you if you need me." Tentomon said, trying to get his attention. Izzy looked off in a direction that Tentomon could not, he was hiding something, but he didn't want to talk about it. Tai, Sora, and I were walking around in this one room. Inside it was a bunch of gears turning round and round. But as I looked closer, I noticed that they weren't exactly turning round. Instead, there was a android in between the two gears, it looked like it was stuck. "Do you think that we should get the android out of the gears?" I asked both of them. "It's worth a try." Tai answered my question, and Sora followed our lead. We pulled on the droid, and we couldn't make it. We sat on the ground for a minute or so, panting. We tried again, and we pulled even harder this time around, and we made it. It got up on its own, and took aim at us. "I'm Andromon, one of the most powerful digimon on File Island." The android looking thing said to us, and it raised one of its arms. The hand started spinning around, and it turned into some sort of attack. I was able to get Tai and Sora out of the way, while our digimon jumped out of the way by themselves. "Come and get us if you can!" Tai yelled towards the android. "Yeah, sure, why not taught the deranged robot further!" I yelled towards Tai. We ran out of the room, and tried to get away from the android. Matt, Mimi and T.K. were still checking out the machinery room, but they were making no progress with figuring anything out. They were just seeing different things getting built up, then getting taken back down again. It was starting to tick Matt off really bad, and Mimi was covering her eyes so she didn't have to witness any of this anymore. Izzy was in the same chamber, when the screen on his computer started to do some weird things. Like letters were getting bigger and strange messages appeared on it. So pretty much like the thing on Google called Epic, but if you remove the strange messages. "I might be able to figure out some things about this world right now. I'm about to drop my theory about us being on a alien planet. Maybe I can even be able to discover the secret to digivolution." He started to get real absorbed in his computer, to the point where he didn't even notice that his device was glowing. Not the kind of glowing that happens when you digivolve either. It was starting to burn Tentomons skin. "Izzy, it hurts, stop it!" Izzy looked over at Tentomon to see what the problem is. "Sorry if my research is starting to hurt you but I'm try to figure out something important. It might even be helpful to us later on." "Izzy, it's hurting too badly, please stop it." Izzy stopped as Tentomon asked, and turned of his computer. Tai, Sora, and I were escaping Andromon and his attack, but for some reason, we were going as slow as possible. 'Can we go just a little bit faster?" I asked, because Andromon was right behind was. We were now on a bridge, and could see down into the machinery room. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. were looking up at us, and gave us a 'why aren't you running for your stupid miserable lifes' face. Andromon shot us again with his attack that changed his hand into a slice-blade-thingy. Tai jumped over the bridge, and landed on the ledge. I did the same, and landed right next to him. Sora did the same after a few moments, but she landed on the ledge on the other side of the small bridge. (AN: I know that was horribly written!) Tai got down from the ledge, and was on a thing that moves objects around if you press the right buttons. (I'm not doing a good job at describing this, aren't I?) Izzy was checking out the symbols in the chamber, and seeing if they had any knowledge to give him. Tentomon was asking him what he was looking for. But Izzy just kept on pretending like Tentomon wasn't even there. Tentomon started to grab onto Izzys clothes, to make him notice at last, and it worked. "Why are you distracting me from my work?" Tentomon stepped back, looking hurt by how Izzy was treating him. "I thought that we were friends. Yet you won't even pay attention to what I have to tell you. God, you're just such a control freak!" Izzy looked into Tentomons eyes, and saw the pain he was putting onto his digimon. "I'm so sorry, Tentomon. How can I make it up to you?" "You can help me get back to your friends, they probably want to know what you've been up to." Izzy put his hand up to his chin and thought deeply for a couple of seconds. "Okay, you're probably right, but let me check one last thing out." He took out some white-out and used it on one of the symbols on the wall. All the lights in the factory went out. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. were surprised by this. All the machines stopped working the second the lights turned of. "What just happened?" Matt asked out loud, but really to anybody in particular. Due to the fact that they most likely wouldn't know the answer to the question. "This is so wicked!" T.K. said, and Matt looked over at him. Matt face palmed himself, not being able to handle the fact that he just said that. Meanwhile, Sora, Tai, and I were still stuck dealing with Andromon, but since the lights were out, we made our move. Matt, Mimi, and T.K. ran out of the machinery room, and the three of us were following them. Izzy looked curious by what just happened. He took out a black marker from his pocket. "Interesting, so it looks like all the symbols need to working in perfect form at once. If they are not, then something in the factory would shut down, let's try this theory." Izzy used his black marker to bring back the symbol to its full status. The light problem was rectified and Izzy, along with Tentom, tried to find the rest of us. He is able to catch up to us a few minutes later. Andromon had all seven of us cornered, then Tai and Matts devices glowed. "Agumon digivolve to…. GREYMON!" Agumon yelled, this was the second time that this happened to Agumon. "Gabumon digivolve to…. GARURUMON!" Gabumon Yelled after Agumon, this was also the second time I saw this happen to Gabumon. "Novablast!" Greymon yelled, but Andromon defected it. He grabbed onto Greymon, spun it around a little bit, and threw Greymon into the wall. "Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, and Andromon did the same thing that he did to Greymon. Izzy took out his computer and the weird messages and big letters showed up again. Tentomon started burning again, but he knew what Izzy was doing. "I think this might have something to do with digivolution. Tentomon, look, my device is glowing." It fully glowed and Tentomon was now glowing instead of burning. "Tentomon Digivolved to…. KABUTERIMON!" It was a big blue bug that had its mouth wide open. It shoot out electricity from its four arms to attack its enemy. I saw a black gear on Andromons knee, like the one on Meramon. "Kabuterimon shoot your electricity to his knees, I can see a black gear on it." I said. "Electro Shocker!" It yelled, and pink electricity went towards Andromon, and the black gear was destroyed. "Thank you for destroying my black gear. I know a way out of the factory, just go out that tunnel." He pointed to a tunnel, and I thanked him for his kindness, well, after that incident. We all went into the tunnel, and were ready to continue. Mimi was the last one to get into the tunnel, because she didn't want to jumped down like six inches. Now four of our digimon have went from the rookie to champion stage. Tai has Agumon turn into Greymon. Matt has Gabumon turn into Garurumon. Sora has Biyomon turn into Birdramon. Now Izzy has Tentomon turn into Kabuterimon. Three of us were left. Mimi and her Palmon. T.K. and his Patamon. Lastly, there was me and Gomamon. "What art thou thinking bout?" Gomamon asked me in a curious sort of way. "Nothing much, just your guy's digivolutions. All the ones we've seen so far. As well as the ones we haven't, and what they might possibly turn into. Mainly about you, it's going to be very interesting." Everybody laughed, even Matt had a little laugh at this. Category:Fan fiction